


Missing Piece

by pajama_cats



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Belial reflects on how kind Gran treats him.





	Missing Piece

To Belial the captain was beyond his expectations. Built, young, kind, brave, adorable and exhilarating to be around. 

Though he was also.. Strange. In a good sense he supposes, but the treatment given to him by his singularity was different than what he's experienced-- what he's used to. The captain’s behavior anymore towards him is kindhearted, but the fell angel absorbs as much attention as he can get at this point. The innocence of his singularity was alluring to him after all.

Gran would never leave a mark on him though. As much as he doesn't mind getting rough he's only been elbowed in the side, gotten his feet stepped on and lightly punched in his torso. Each blow not meant to hurt; not hard enough to leave any bruises. The only time the fallen angel ever got that lighthearted roughness was when he'd let an innuendo ‘slip’ out around those deemed too pure to know the hidden meaning.

To top things off Gran was genuinely  _ concerned  _ for his well being. Of course since he is the captain he goes the long mile to make sure his crew is happy and healthy. But checking up on the fell angel after every battle when he barely had a scratch on him? How precious of his singularity.

After years of getting mostly the cold shoulder it certainly was odd to get embraced by such warmth. He still did get looks of disgust by just about every crew member much to his delight, however Gran was the only one who dealt with his antics and still leaned into him at the end of the day. In a way it made him feel special knowing he was the only who got to see their captain in such a tired vulnerable state. As they developed a whole new level of trust that went both ways for once.

Personally he liked it rough since he of course was used to it. But if his singularity wanted to be gentle then.. He could try getting used to that to. 

And he was still hard where it counted anyway-

“Belial? C’mon, try some. Ladiva made them so you know they're amazing. Say, ahh!” Gran smiles at him as he holds up a fork with a slice of pancake hanging from it. The offer for the sugary breakfast is enough to dumbfound the fallen angel from being so engrossed by examining the relationship between him and his captain.

“Wanting to put my mouth to good use, singularity?” Belial rests his head on the palm of his with a lazy smile expecting Gran to either eat the rest of the pancakes, elbow him or make a sound of disgust.

Instead he gets the captain rolling his eyes with a rosy blush who still remains to hold out the fork towards the fallen angel. Seems there's only so much of his colorful charm that the captain can endure. How precious.

Belial opens his mouth and allows himself to be fed. It's something he's never done before and probably won't get to do as often from the way he deliberately moans at the rich flavor much to Gran’s embarrassment.

Just like the pancakes his singularity was sickeningly sweet as well. Not that he entirely minded.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet and to the point aha 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
